


Podfic: I Want To Believe (It's Not Lead Poisoning)

by leiascully



Category: The X-Files, Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: F/M, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-10
Updated: 2013-09-10
Packaged: 2017-12-26 04:26:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/961551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic: Two FBI agents have come to Night Vale to investigate the lights in Radon Canyon, and the invisible corn is almost ready to harvest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: I Want To Believe (It's Not Lead Poisoning)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I Want To Believe (It's Not Lead Poisoning)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894411) by [leiascully](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiascully/pseuds/leiascully). 



> A/N: I had to change the weather from "Smoke" by Stuart Davis to "Dive" by the same artist, because I realized I didn't have the first one. But he's great and you should give him a listen. I wanted to add in the usual NV theme as well, but I couldn't find it for free and I'm on too much cold medicine to be able to navigate the internet. I might do a more polished edit later, but this was my first time using Audacity. Thanks to **thingswithwings** for encouraging me!  
>  Disclaimer: _Welcome To Night Vale_ and all related characters are the property of Joseph Fink, Jeffrey Cranor, and Commonplace Books. _The X-Files_ and all related characters are the property of Chris Carter, 1013 Productions, and Fox Studios. No profit is made from this work and no infringement is intended.

**Cast:** leiascully

[Listen on SoundCloud](https://soundcloud.com/user705442/i-want-to-believe-its-not-lead) | [Download on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?7r1k6k611yrpa3e)


End file.
